officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The random post-y page/@comment-99.244.161.132-20120429004049
I've been writing a lot lately. Mostly fanfics and plots for RPs. I'm thinking about two possible RPs I might write: A BRS and a Shugo Chara. Yeah, I went back to watching Shugo Chara today. I had a weird dream about charrie swaps with shugo Chara and INLACTA. It didn't have much to do with the charries actually roles of anything, but Spike was Ikuto and Yuki was Amu (Spuki and Amuto both have their similarities....) For some reason Emiko, Aura and Pine (Ribboneh's person) are her Guardian characters. Emiko was Miki, Aura was Su and Pine was Ran. And Reuben was there, as Nadeshiko for some reason, and Tsukiko was Yaya and it was really weird. Then Cynthia was bouncing around Chara Changing into a cow... I have weird dreams... But yeah, a Shugo Chara RP. I was also comtemplating a BRS one, as I said, but I dun wanna use my imagination right now. And then there was that Ninjaaz RP I never made. And that Vocaloid thingy, Project Diva... And then this thing I found while scrolling through old RPs on the forums: αη∂ ѕσ, тнє ℓιgнт ναηιѕнє∂. σηє ву σηє, єα¢н ѕρє¢к вєιηg вℓσттє∂ συт. ωιтн єνєяу яαу ∂єѕтяσує∂, α мємσяу, нσρє σя ∂яєαм ∂ιѕαρρєαяє∂ αℓσηg ωιтн ιт. єνєηтυαℓℓу, тнє ℓαѕт ѕℓινєя σƒ ℓιƒє ωαѕ gσηє. αη∂ тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ σνєя¢αмє уσυ. αяσυη∂ уσυ, тнє ωσяℓ∂ ιѕ ∂уιηg, тнє ℓιgнт вєιηg ѕυ¢кє∂ αωαу, σηℓу тσ вє яєρℓα¢є∂ ву αη єη∂ℓєѕѕ νσι∂. ιт ιѕ тσятυяє тσ ωαт¢н. тяуιηg ∂єѕρєяαтєℓу тσ мσνє σηℓу вяιηgѕ уσυ тσ тнє ¢ση¢ℓυѕιση тнαт уσυ ¢αη'т. ѕєємιηgℓу ƒαмιℓιαя ℓαη∂мαякѕ αяє єяαѕє∂ вєƒσяє уσυя єуєѕ. υηтιℓ ιт'ѕ gσηє. αѕ вℓαηк αѕ α ηєω ѕнєєт σƒ ωнιтє ραρєя. уσυ ѕυяρяєѕѕ тнє ѕ¢αυℓ∂ιηg нσт тєαяѕ, вυяηιηg αη∂ вℓυяяιηg уσυя єуєѕ. α ℓαυgн ¢σмєѕ ƒяσм вєнιη∂ уσυ. "ρσσя, ƒяιgнтєηє∂ ℓιттℓє нєяσ..." тнє νσι¢є ѕηєєяѕ. ιт ιѕ σвνισυѕℓу ƒємαℓє, ∂яєт¢нє∂ ιη ѕι¢кℓу-ѕωєєтηєѕѕ. α мαѕк σƒ мσтнєяℓу ¢ση¢єяη, ση тнє ƒα¢є σƒ α ¢σℓ∂, υη¢αяιηg ωιт¢н. ιт ѕєємѕ уσυηg, σηℓу αвσυт 12. αяσυη∂ уσυя αgє. "уσυя αℓσηє ησω αяєη'т уσυ؟ уσυ'νє ℓσѕт єνєяутнιηg." ιт ¢σηтιηυєѕ. "уσυя ƒαмιℓу, уσυя ƒяιєη∂ѕ, уσυя ωнσℓє ωσяℓ∂..." α ƒαιηт ѕнσυт ¢σмєѕ ƒяσм тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ. α ƒαмιℓιαя νσι¢є. α ƒяιєη∂, σя ѕιвℓιηg. "ѕнє нαѕ ησтнιηg мσяє уσυ ¢αη тαкє αωαу ƒяσм нєя! нανєη'т уσυ тαкєη єησυgн؟" α ѕωιѕн σƒ ƒαвяι¢ ƒσℓℓσωѕ, ℓιкє α ¢αρє вℓσωιηg ιη тнє ωιη∂. "σн, ησ. ησ ιη∂єє∂." ιт ѕмιякѕ. α тнιη ѕιℓнσєттє ωαℓкѕ αяσυη∂ уσυ, єуєιηg уσυ υρ αη∂ ∂σωη. "ѕнє нαѕ мυ¢н мσяє ρσтєηтιαℓℓу ιη нєя, мυ¢н мσяє ιη∂єє∂." "ѕнє нαѕ тнαт...тнιηg...∂σєѕ ѕнє ησт؟ ιт'ѕ α яαяє тяαιт, нαѕ ѕєяνє∂ нєя ωєℓℓ αℓℓ тняσυgн тнє уєαяѕ. тнαт тнιηg." α нαη∂ яєα¢нєѕ συт тσ тσυ¢н уσυя ƒσяєнєα∂. ιт ѕмσσтнѕ уσυя ∂єѕнєνєℓє∂ нαιя. α вяιєƒ ωнιтє ƒℓαѕн тαкєѕ ρℓα¢є. тнє нαη∂ נυмρѕ вα¢к тσ ιтѕ σωηєя, ѕιzzℓιηg ƒяσм тнє тσυ¢н. "α ρσωєяƒυℓ ιмαgιηαтιση. тнαт, му ∂єαя, ¢αη ησт вє тαкєη αωαу." ѕнє ѕαуѕ. тнє ѕωιѕн ¢σмєѕ αgαιη, тнє ѕιℓнσєттє ƒℓуιηg συт σƒ уσυя νιєω. тнєяє'ѕ α ¢ℓι¢к ƒяσм вєнιη∂ уσυ, ѕтαятιηg υρ мιℓℓισηѕ σƒ тιηу gяєєη ℓιgнтѕ. тнєяє ιѕ α gαѕρ ƒяσм тнє ѕє¢ση∂ νσι¢є. "вυт тнєяє ιѕ σηє тнιηg ι ¢αη ѕтιℓℓ тαкє αωαу ƒяσм уσυ." тнє ℓιgнтѕ gяσω нσттєя, вяιgнтєя, αℓмσѕт вℓιη∂ιηg уσυ. тнєη, тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ яєтυяηѕ αη∂ тнє яσσм, тнє ωσяℓ∂, ∂ιѕαρρєαяѕ ƒяσм νιєω. 00:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) уσυ σρєη уσυя єуєѕ, уσυя νιѕιση вℓυяяιηg αη∂ ѕρє¢кℓє∂ ωнιтє, ℓιкє ѕησω ση α мєѕѕє∂ υρ тν. ση¢є уσυ ¢αη ƒιηαℓℓу ѕєє, уσυ ƒιη∂ уσυяѕєℓƒ ιη α нυgє яσσм. ιт ѕєємѕ тσ вє αвσυт α мιℓє ℓσηg ρєя ѕι∂є, мαкιηg α ρєяƒє¢т ѕqυαяє. тнє ¢єιℓιηg ѕєємѕ тσ ѕтяєт¢н ση ƒσяєνєя, υηαвℓє тσ ѕєє тнє тσρ. ѕυяρяιѕιηg, тнє яσσм ιѕ ємρту σƒ αℓℓ σвנє¢тѕ, єχ¢єρт ƒσя тωσ тнιηgѕ. ιη тнє мι∂∂ℓє σƒ тнє яσσм ιѕ α ѕмαℓℓ мα¢нιηє тнαт яємιη∂ѕ уσυ ѕσят σƒ σƒ α ¢яσѕѕ вєтωєєη α ¢σƒєє-мαкєя αη∂ αη αтαяι gαмє ѕуѕтєм. ρяσρρє∂ υρ αgαιηѕт σηє ωαℓℓ ιѕ α ƒυℓℓ ℓєηgтн мιяяσя. ιт gℓιѕтєηѕ ιη тнє ℓσω ℓιgнт, ιт'ѕ ѕυяƒα¢є ѕєємιηg тσ яιρρℓє. уσυ ιηѕιη¢тινєℓу ωαℓк σνєя тσ тнє мιяяσя, уσυя ƒσσтѕтєρѕ є¢нσ тняσυgн тнє яσσм. αѕ уσυ αρρяσα¢н, α ƒιgυяє вєgιηѕ тσ тαкє ѕнαρє ιη тнє мιяяσя. α gιяℓ, αвσυт 10 σя тнєяєαвσυтѕ, ιη α ƒυℓℓ-ℓєηgтн, ѕιℓνєя ѕυιт αη∂ нιgн вσσтѕ. αяσυη∂ нєя ωяιѕт ιѕ α ωнιтє вяα¢єℓєт. ιη тιηу ℓєттєяιηg, уσυ ¢αη мαкє συт тнє ωσя∂ѕ "∂σє, נαηє". уσυ мσνє ¢ℓσѕєя тσ тнє мιяяσя тσ gєт α вєттєя ℓσσк. тнє gιяℓ ∂σєѕ тнє ѕαмє. ¢υяισυѕ, уσυ яαιѕє σηє αям. ѕσ ∂σєѕ тнє gιяℓ. уσυ αgαιη ¢σмє тσ ¢ση¢ℓυ∂є ѕσмєтнιηg єℓѕє: уσυ αяє тнαт gιяℓ. ѕυяρяιѕє∂, уσυ яєяєα∂ уσυя вяα¢єℓєт. נαηє ∂σє. тнє ωσя∂ѕ ѕєєм αℓιєη, вσтн ιη уσυя мιη∂ αη∂ уσυя мσυтн. ιт ¢συℓ∂η'т вє уσυя ηαмє. ιƒ ιт ωαѕ, уσυ ωσυℓ∂'νє кησωη...яιgнт؟ ѕєηѕιηg уσυя υη¢єятαιηту, уσυя тнσυgнтѕ αяє мєт ву α ηυмвєя σƒ вєєρѕ ƒяσм тнє мα¢нιηє. ιηѕтαηтℓу, уσυ ѕριη αяσυη∂ αη∂ яυη тσωαя∂ѕ ιт. уσυ ℓσσк ∂σωη αт αℓℓ тнє gєαяѕ αη∂ ¢σgѕ, тнє ¢σмρℓєχιту αℓмσѕт σνєяωнєℓмιηg уσυ. ιη тнє ¢єηтєя σƒ тнιѕ ℓαяgє αη∂ ѕтяαηgє мα¢нιηє, ωαѕ α ℓαяgє яє∂ вυттση ℓαвєℓє∂ "¢αℓℓ мє." уσυя ѕριяιтѕ яιѕє. ρєяƒє¢т! уσυ ¢αη ¢αℓℓ ƒσя нєℓρ! єαgєяℓу, уσυ ρяєѕѕ тнє вυттση. α нυgє ѕ¢яєєη αρρєαяѕ ιη ƒяσηт σƒ уσυ, αℓσηg ωιтн α кєувσαя∂. тнє ѕ¢яєєη ƒℓαѕнєѕ α мєѕѕαgє ιη уσυя ƒα¢є: ιηѕєят υѕєяηαмє уσυ qυι¢кℓу туρє ιη α ƒєω яαη∂σм ωσя∂s. тнє ѕ¢яєєη ƒℓαѕнєѕ α нαρρу ωєℓ¢σмє, αη∂ тнє ƒℓσσя ∂ιѕαρρєαяѕ вєηєαтн уσυя ƒєєт It needs more tweaking, cuz the filter limited it to 4000 characters... But yeah...